marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Fury vs. S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * ** Antagonists: * ** S.H.I.E.L.D. *** *** *** **** **** **** **** **** Two unnamed Councilmen *** *** *** *** Agent Ross *** *** Agent Fernandez *** *** *** *** Several unnamed agents ** *** ** *** Other Characters: * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Supreme Hydra * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** Midtown ******* ******** Extra-Sensory Perception Division ******** Director Jasper Sitwell's Office ******** Level #102 *** **** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** Big Jake's Diner ***** ***** ***** **** ** *** **** S.H.I.E.L.D. Executive Boardroom (Location classified) Items: * * ''Star Wars'' * Iron Man Armor * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = To aid in his battle against S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury recruits some unlikely allies — Tony Stark, an accountant, and one of the greatest villainesses in the world! And you won't believe your eyes when you learn the truth about some of Fury's other friends and foes: one's an old man, one has cheated death, and one is really a robotic Life Model Decoy! | Synopsis1 = Having escaped his assassination attempt, Nick Fury starts looking for new allies in his fight against SHIELD, though after Val's betrayal he's more and more reluctant to trust anyone. He finds and coerces into service Alexander Pierce, a low priority sleeper agent who has grown meek and out of shape in his years of cover. He's not much of a soldier at first, but Fury believes he can whip him into shape as they spend the next few weeks raiding obscure SHIELD facilities. During one such raid, Rollins' squad catches up with him and a firefight breaks out. Rollins had been transporting another asset that was ordered to wait behind out of sight, but being unaware of his own situation, Quartermain followed into the battle, shocking Fury that he was apparently alive. After getting away from that, Fury arranges a secret meeting with Tony Stark to try to get him on his side. Stark doesn't trust Fury much after their contentious history, but Fury alludes that it wasn't really him those times. Tony leaves without giving much heed to Fury's aspersions, but when he gets back to his office he's surprised to be met by another Nick Fury that implores him with suspiciously fewer specifics. Realizing what's going on, Stark does his best not to let on that it's the second time he's seen Nick Fury that night and rejects him, leading the LMD to storm out, but not before scanning Tony to get preliminary data for Delta. At SHIELD Headquarters, ESP division's John Allen is worried about the (falsified) order from Fury to keep the ESPers mind-scanning at full capacity at the expense of their health. He disobeys part of the directive against viewing the scans and is alarmed that as much as 28% of agents show flat scans. He goes to Director Sitwell with these concerns and is blown off with a claim that those agents had to have their minds blocked from scans as part of an internal investigation. It's not a very convincing argument, but it doesn't matter much as Sitwell plans to have Allen eliminated right away. Fortunately for Allen, CIA liasion Al MacKenzie had been there with his own agency's concerns about SHIELD's recent follies and couldn't help noticing Allen was getting in over his head. MacKenzie follows Allen until SHIELD's hitmen make their move and then helps him get away. Allen and MacKenzie think they're laying low while planning how to launch their own counter-offensive against SHIELD, but their enemies keep tabs on them until they're ready to use them as part of their schemes then move in to capture them. Fury and Pierce attack the facility where they're being held to get them out as well as capturing Eric Koenig for additional information, all while the Council watches things go according to their plan. During the attack, Fury catches a glimpse of Jimmy Woo and notes that he's prematurely aging over the last few weeks. Fury gets Allen and MacKenzie back to his hideout and starts interrogating the captive Koenig. Tony Stark shows up, now on board with Fury's quest, bringing along an LMD detector to sort out who in the room is real. The detector's results turns up negative, but it seems to have a flaw, as "Koenig" immediately starts to fume and his flesh melts away, revealing he's an advanced type of LMD that Stark isn't prepared for. The LMD delivers Fury the message to go to Hong Kong for answers before fully self-destructing. Meanwhile, the aging Woo makes a deal with Madame Hydra to hand over the power core as part of the next step in their plan. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}